The Cowboy Experiment
by LindAna1506
Summary: AU Story that happens right after the episode 10x20 - The Recollection Dissipation. Smutty Shamy, M-Rated for a reason!.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon enters the apartment and finds Amy standing in the middle of the room with a silly smile and a hat in her hands, she is wearing a cowboy hat and two braids that falls in a red plaid shirt with a tied showing her belly button, a tight denim skirt enhances all her curves and a pair of white cowboy boots. Sheldon looks at her and swallows, she looks stunning, prettier that he can remember and a hot feeling involves his body, after a few seconds finally something comes out of his lips.

\- "Amy, What are you doing dressed like that?".

\- "I thought, as you are totally recovered, maybe you could wear your hat and bring me to that country bar you were last week".

Sheldon took a deep breath while looking at her beautiful woman standing in front of him, he can´t apart his eyes off her, she usually didn't wear that kind of clothes and looking at her showing belly is getting him crazy.

\- "I don't think that's going to happen"

\- "Why?", She says with a disappointed face while twisting one of her braids.

Sheldon looks at her intensely and slowly he approaches to her, Amy swallows and notices how her body shivers when Sheldon's heat is so close to her, her heart start to beat faster and Sheldon grabs the hat from her hands and put it on his head. He gazes into her eyes, deeply, while he bites his lower lip.

\- "Because it seems more fun to take off all your clothes … except the hat" he paused while looks to her up and down with desire "... and maybe the boots".

He grabs her to his body tightly and the both melted in a tender kiss which grow within seconds into a passionate dance of their lips. His tongue slide forceful over Amy´s lips to ask for entrance. He fumbled on the knot of her blouse, finally he undo the knot and ripped the rest of her blouse from her delicious body. He lowered his head to reach her favorite spot directly under her ear, he licked the spot and breath in her wonderful scent. He blow lightly on the spot and Amy shivers with desire.

She reached the hem of his shirt and Sheldon took his hat from his head and helps her to undress him in one quick move. Amy still with the hat on her head reached for the button of her skirt to lose it. She pushed the skirt down to her ankles and Sheldon gazed over her curvy body, he licked his lips, preparing to savor an exquisite dish, he takes her from her cheeks with both hands and their lips crushed together for another long and passionate kiss. Amy moaned loudly in his mouth and he couldn't wait any longer.

Sheldon lie Amy on the table and opens her legs, -"Oh my god Sheldon!"

Was the only thing she could say before Sheldon kissed her again with passion. Amy grabs his backside and pushed him into her chest, she feels how hard he is.

-"Sheldon, please!"

She begged as he lowered his hands and take off her bra, he bites one of her nipples and she moaned and arched her back for the pleasure, it was so intense, animal, how he was devouring all her body that she lost in his kisses.

Her mind only thinks on how hard she needs him right now, she looks into his eyes, his deep and blue eyes, he looks at her back for permission, it was a short nod between their gazes and their melted in a wet and deep kiss.

She grabs his trouser and without trembling, she opens the belt and the zipper, in one move he was completely naked until her eyes, she bites her lower lip and her gaze ran over his whole body, his perfect muscled chest, his shapely shoulders... she blushed and leave a sigh, he looks at her with a smile on his face,

\- "Amy, you are wearing too much clothes".

\- "Changed it!"

She says with a husky voice, and his hand slides from her shoulders over her breasts and squeeze them while his mouth travel to her neck, her scent involves him, he can't resist any longer,

-"Oh, Amy..." and he kisses her neck, "you don't know..." kiss, "how much…" another kiss more violent "I need you" and he bites her neck so hard that Amy groan and her voice almost broke with the pleasure.

His hands sliding gently down her body to her panties, he took it off in a swift movement. His lips lead the way down for her body, kissing her breasts, her belly and down to her thighs, his mouth was hot and wet and her body reacts with groans to every touch, that sounds are a delight to his ears.

\- "Sheldon I need you... ", She begged and he moans for hearing his name escape from her lips,

He grabs her hips, but before he could enter her he stops his movements and gazed into her dilated dark green eye.

\- "What's wrong Sheldon?" Amy ask as she looks in his eyes for an answer.

He lower his head and gives her another passionate kiss until he needs to breath again, then he gently moves his lips to her ear and whispered,

-"I want to try... mm... something new!".

\- "Something new? What did you have in mind?"

And he raised his eyebrows with a mischievous smile on his lips in response.

* * *

 **Thanks guys for reading, doing this together was so much fun we hope that you enjoyed it as we enjoyed writting it, Also thanks a lot for the reviews and sweets words, we really apreciatte it!  
Stay tuned for the next one! **

**Linda and Ana.**


	2. Chapter 2

-"I want to try... mm... something new!".

\- "Something new? What did you have in mind?"

He raised his eyebrows with a mischievous smile on his lips in response.

\- "I want to see your beautiful backside" he says with a husky voice that makes Amy shake.

\- "Hoooo…" Amy's cheeks blushed and looking directly into his eyes, she nod with a naughty smile. He takes her face with his hands and their lips melted into a passionate kiss, slowly, feeling their desires as the both groan in their mouths, he softly separates his lips from her.

\- "But not here on the table", he whispers in her ear and he help her up to her feet. He took the hat from her head and threw it towards the kitchen. She shivered while he kisses her neck and his hands roamed from her hips to her backside, squeezing it hard and pressing his body into hers.

\- "I need you... in our bed, now!"

Sheldon takes a step back and took her hand to lead her to the bedroom, he turned her around as he kisses her slowly and tender on her lips. The kiss deepened as Amy opens her mouth and her tongue slide over his lips.

\- "Come here!" He pressed her hard against him and Amy feels his erection on her belly.

\- "You're so hot tonight cowboy, take me".

Sheldon lay her down on the bed, looking at her deeply as he approaches to her body, he buries his face in her neck, smelling her essence and biting her neck causing her moans in his ears.

\- "Do you want me, Amy?" He needs to hear her, not only for the consent, hear those words from her lips excite him as the act itself, he need to know that she wants him, that she wants his body as much as he wants hers.

She moves her lips to his ear, making him tremble all over, he can feel her warm breath and her wet lips whispering "Yes, Dr. Cooper, take me right now", She knows that name drives him crazy, that he can´t avoid devouring her.

\- "Dr. Fowler, you're playing dirty, you know that calling me like that makes me lose the control".

Amy turns her head, standing in front of him and grabbing his face, looking at his deep blue eyes, "I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm playing my cards".

Sheldon bites his lip, listening to her words, and before she can catch air, their tongues join in a dancing of their mouths. Amy hands squeezed his hot ass and he can't handle it anymore.

\- "Now, turn around!" In one swift move he turns Amy over, grabbing her hips with force.

He looks at her beautiful butt passing his fingers for her skin and slapping it hard.

\- "Oh my, Sheldon!" She giggles and moans at the same time.

\- "This ain't my first rodeo babe" he says with a husky voice that makes Amy shakes of placer.

He grabs her hips and forced her on her knees. He kissed her left shoulder and a trail of kisses until he reached the middle of her shoulders.

Sheldon stands and slowly walks in, feeling her body, her warmth and her moist arousal.  
\- "Oh, Amy, you are hot as the hinges of hell", he says with a big accent making her giggle, he is so hot when the Texan comes out.

He grabs her hips and pumps hard, she moans with pleasure as Sheldon plunges into her over and over, between the trusts he slaps her butt, making the pleasure more intense.

Sheldon lowers his hands down her body, she feels his fingers running through her skin, making her tremble as he grabs her breasts and pinching her nipples hard, Amy groans harder in a mixture of pain and pleasure that takes her breath away.

\- "Oh, Amy" he growled kissing her back, biting her in the shoulder, her skin tastes salty and spicy, making his pumping hardest.

\- "Faster Sheldon, don't stop, I'm so close".

It was extremely erotic to see her beautiful back while his body surrendered to the pleasure of their bodies, her moans became more continuous as her breathing quickened and Sheldon knew she was coming to the climax, he grabs her hips harder so she can feel all his excitement inside her, he pumps harder as shouting her name.

\- "Sheldoooon" she screams breaking her voice, feeling the pulsations of her strong orgasm Sheldon took all his control to stop his movements and turn her around in a swift move.  
He needs to gazes her eyes when she comes again.

\- "I want to see you", he groaned as he enters her with a hard uncontrollable trust.

Sheldon kisses her with so much passion while he thrust her over and over, feeling her hot body, her legs rolled into his body driving him deeper into her.

\- "Ahhhhh!, you feel so good" breathless, he looks into her eyes, "love you so much, come for me again babe".

With a last pumping Amy comes again, harder, causing her body shakes as her broken voice screams his name in an overwhelming pleasure. The sound of her moans is too much for him and Sheldon collapsed in her and screaming her name.

He never had such a strong orgasm and took him minutes to calm down and catch his breath.

\- "This was…" Amy start to say with her breath still ragged.

\- "Something new" he grinned slyly with a naughty smile.

\- "We should try more often something new", he pulled him away, lying at her side and takes her into his arms tightly.

He kissed her sweaty forehead and smells her delicious scent.

\- "Sheldon this was so sexy and you were so deep inside me, I never felt something like that"

\- "Deep?" he turns his face to look directly into her eyes.

\- "Yes, deep, deeper than ever".

Without saying a word Sheldon gets up in bed and grabs her hips tightly.

\- "I will show you what is deep, grab the reins miss, a bumpy ride awaits you".

\- "Yee-haw".

* * *

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews and sweets words, we are so happy with this story and we had so much fun doing it together!** **I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed like us with our texas Shelly! Yee haw!  
** **This was the first of, we hope, a lot of funny and smutties stories of our beloved couple, with love Ana and Linda.**

 **If you want to read more from us:**

 **Linda - /linda-6788**

 **Ana - /anicez**


	3. The cowboy strikes again

**Fanfic suprise for all of you, thanks to the talented Regina that made the most amazing and hot scene today (see in her tumblr rgbcn) and inspired us to make this special new chapter.  
We hope that honor the drawing and you enjoy it as much as we did writting it!.  
**

* * *

Sheldon kisses her slowly, feeling their tongues dances with each other, he takes her hips and moves Amy tightly over his body, she feels so soft and hot that the touch of her skin makes him shakes. She spread her legs and sit on top of him, she can feel his hard excitement on her backside. Sheldon laid his head to her shoulder, kissing it while his hands move to her back dancing his fingers for her skin.

Amy lowered her gaze to find him, looking at him deeply.

\- "Are you ready for another ride, cowboy?"

\- "You have no idea", he said with a smirk on his lips.

She lowers her head to kiss him with all her soul, his hands move down to her butt and squeeze it hardly, making her groan in his mouth. She moves against his member lowering her body as he pressed her hips to feel her, she groans as he enters her deeply, feeling as her whole body shivers under him.

\- "Ahh, this feels amazing, " he growled while passing his fingers in her hair.

\- "Ohhh, Sheldon, so much new things tonight?" kissing him with passion, leaving him breathless.

In one swift move he changes their positions, laying Amy on her back and thrusting hard into her, she groans at the feel of his member. Sheldon sinks his head into her neck, kissing her and caressing her nipples.

Sheldon pumps her over and over in an intoxicating rhythm while his voice breaks with every moan, their breathe felt in unison as he touch her body that burns of pleasure. Amy takes a breath and looks back to find her gaze.

\- "Sheldon" she moans "I want to try something".

He stops his movements slowly while gazing her eyes.

\- "Tell me, what is your mind?"

She lays on one side bending her legs, her upper moves backwards so she could look at him. She takes his neck ragging him to her as he caresses her cheeks melting into a deep kiss.

Without breaking the kiss Sheldon enters her slowly feeling her body, while she moans in his mouth. His hands roamed from her face over her breast, caress them and playing with her nipples between his fingers.

The animal passion of before has disappeared, leaving a unique emotion, feeling their bodies like never before, so united and excited, looking deeply as their lips crossed their faces while he slowly moves back and forth, feeling every inch of her and causing their bodies to tremble with each deep thrust.

Sheldon grabs her face, looking into her eyes and slowly he enters her while he sees her face moaning with pleasure.

\- "I feel every inch of you, Amy" he whispers without taking the gaze of her.

\- "I know, this is so good, give me more, I want to feel all of you in me"

He nods and slowly enters in her so deeply that she groans and arch her back in response.

Sheldon lowers his hand slowly for her body, caressing her breast, her stomach until his fingers travel to her arousal, caressing slowly, feeling how wet and hot is she.

He starts pumping her faster as his fingers caress her, making her moan in a way he never heard before, her body shakes as her breathing speeds up and she begs his name, making him moan of pleasure.

The overwhelming pleasure and the passionate kisses drive her to a hard orgasm causing her body twist looking for his lips, Sheldon feels her pulsations and lets him go and collapses in her while growling her name.

He released her slowly, looking into her eyes as his smile.

\- "Amy, I love you so much" he says trying to catch his breathe again.

\- "I love you too, Sheldon" and with the sound of her words, Sheldon caresses her face, grabbing her cheeks and fusing their lips into a deep kiss that seems endless.


End file.
